mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloud Chaser
Ashleigh Ball (English, S3E7) Mikoi Sasaki (Japanese)}} Cloudchaser is a female Pegasus. She has a similar, albeit slightly darker, color scheme to Flitter. Her eyes are rose, unlike Flitter's. Her cutie mark is a shooting star in most scenes, but a cloud in front of the sun in some scenes, occasionally switching from the latter to the former; the former is used to represent her on a score-keeping chalkboard during cloud-busting at the Wonderbolt Academy and is listed on Enterplay's Flitter & Cloudchaser trading card. Cloudchaser has the spikier hair of the two. She is called by her studio file name Stormwalker in some merchandise. Development and design Cloudchaser is a grayish lilac color, and has a mane style not seen on any other pony. The compound word "Cloudchaser" refers to the job of the majority of Pegasi, that being to control the weather. Cloudchaser shares her coat and eye colors, and sometimes cutie mark, with "Cloud Kicker". A DHX layout artist wrote in late May 2013 "The name for the pegasus in our files at the studio is in fact Stormwalker, so how did she become Cloudchaser in the show? Well, in the script for Hurricane Fluttershy, there was both a Cloudchaser and Stormwalker. Stormwalker was cut before storyboards, and Cloudchaser was never designed. The storyboard artists used the Stormwalker design in the scenes where Cloudchaser was in the script and I posed them out in layout." The name Stormwalker is used for Cloudchaser in Little, Brown's My Little Pony Friendship is Magic official guidebook My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony, Archived locally. but is mentioned as not being her name in her quote on her Enterplay collectible card game card's Gen Con Indy 2013 demo version and α #11 R version. Depiction in the series Cloudchaser is first seen in Hurricane Fluttershy holding one of Rainbow Dash's fliers in her mouth, whilst Flitter reads the message out. She attends the meeting, and is later seen stretching, standing upside down. Rainbow compliments her on her flexibility. She has a hard time understanding Twilight Sparkle's explanation of measuring flight power, seemingly more than the other Pegasi, but understands when Spike explains it simply. After Thunderlane's flying performance, she pets his mane. She prepares for flight, and is seen putting on her goggles, before she heads into the hurricane with the others. Cloudchaser later compliments Fluttershy, after landing. Her cutie mark changes during this scene. Cloudchaser appears as a cadet in Wonderbolts Academy, in which she is easily intimidated by Spitfire: when put on the spot, she denies she thinks she can be an elite flier. During her training, she's partnered with Bulk Biceps, serving as the lead pony in the duo; the two end up stuck in clouds due to Lightning Dust's risky actions. Later, Cloudchaser ends up saving Fluttershy from falling, and is not amused when Fluttershy remembers she can fly too, or when Lightning Dust shrugs the tornado incident off. Cloudchaser appears in Apple Family Reunion in the crowd at the beginning of the song Raise This Barn. She appears again in Magical Mystery Cure, during Life in Equestria, alongside Flitter. Cloudchaser and Flitter are seen again in the season four episode Rainbow Falls. Filly versions of Cloudchaser and Flitter are seen in Cheese Sandwich's flashback in Pinkie Pride. Drawings in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 use Cloudchaser's design. In Equestria Games, she and Flitter are two of the Pegasi attempting to prevent the icy cloud from crashing into the stadium. Cloudchaser appears without Flitter in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 as a Wonderbolt Cadet still, attempting to stop Lord Tirek from stealing anymore unicorn magic, only ending up being stripped by their pegasus magic as well. The magic gets returned to her and the cadets in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Other depictions Cloudchaser appears on the Season 2 poster petting Thunderlane's mane, grouped with other Pegasi from Hurricane Fluttershy. Cloudchaser is listed with her studio file name Stormwalker in Little, Brown's My Little Pony Friendship is Magic official guidebook My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony. Series 2 of Enterplay's trading cards includes a Flitter & Cloudchaser card, #17. The back of the card shows their names both with trademark symbols, lists Thunderlane, Rumble, and Bulk Biceps as friends, and states "Flitter and Cloudchaser's accelerative velocity translates into an excellent cumulative H2O antigravitational potential. Which, in English, means these two can really fly! These two fun-loving pegasi are longtime friends with fellow flyer Thunderlane, and they love foalsitting his little brother Rumble. Cloudchaser has recently been seen at the Wonderbolts Academy, but does she have what it takes to join such elite fliers? Good luck, Cloudchaser!" Cloudchaser appears flying behind "Wild Flower" on pages 20-21 of the upcoming book Winning Style. Cloudchaser also appears with her name shown with a trademark symbol in Enterplay's collectible card game, in which she mentions the name Stormwalker as not being her name on her card's Gen Con Indy 2013 demo version and α #11 R version. My Little Pony Friendship Express Train™ Puzzle Adventure shows a small portion of Cloudchaser's mane and eyelashes in a screenshot from Hurricane Fluttershy. This was her first appearance, as the game was released earlier than the episode was. Appearances Quotes Gallery References de:Cloudchaser es:Cloudchaser ru:Клаудчейзер